Zilex1000
Zilex1000 is a ROBLOX director most widely known for his suspense films and the Nooblet series. He is the founder and current CEO of Zilex1000 Productions. Zilex is stated to be mainly influenced by German Expressionism. Zilex is also known for his innovative approach to filming, creating the first studio collection and for his work on various productions by other directors. History Zilex1000 first acted in Austin4ever's NCIS, though it was not completed. He is known for acting for many directors, such as Bobbysayhi, ThecapcomFreak, CosimoValuta and superpenguin55, and is also known for having a strong belief in acting, feeling as though it is an art form that should be taken more seriously. From there, Zilex continued to his own films, first directing Shattered Silence, which would set in stone the type of films he was to create and would mark the pairing of Rachelmay1 and Zilex, whom he is very fond of and collaborates with frequently. Zilex has owned multiple YouTube channels and refers to them as "cycles". The first one, Zilex1000, had videos of other content and ROBLOX material. After the extreme failure of Suicidal Tendencies, its suceeder Zilex1000 Productions was created, making a second cycles of films. Zilex would create things that gained him attention from bigger companies at the time, such as The Mafia Films and WRS. During the second cycle era, Zilex's first film North By Northwest was the first pairing of whom would become Zilex's most trusted friend and all star actor Superpenguin55. Following the moderate success of the reboot of Shattered Silence and Run Laurie Run, ''he would finally end the second cycle with the video that would introduce perhaps ZP's most famous hero, ''Nooblet. Zilex1000 would suffer severe flaming from HurDurMan and shut down to prevent further damage. Currently, ZP is in it's third and most successful cycle, with films like Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace and Tales From The House. ''His most recent and certainly most successful film to date is ''Through Frosted Glass. On October 18th, Zilex released information about his upcoming studio collection Limelight. Described as 'elegantly risque', it is an attempt by Zilex to reestablish himself as a serious director. Zilex1000's favourite film is said to be Rescind II: Birth of Evil and his favourite directors are Superpenguin55 and TrueHonesty. Films Directed Thrillers: *''Tales From The House'' *''Shattered Silence: Fall from Grace'' *''Through Frosted Glass'' Studio Collections (Also see Studio Collection) *''Limelight'' (In production) Shorts Many of the early shorts made by Zilex were lost. *''Nooblet: Might Is Right'' *''North by Northwest'' *''Run Laurie Run'' *''You're Lucky to Catch the Train so Empty'' *''Suicidal Tendencies - Part 1'' *''Untitled Romantic Short'' *''The Easter Massacre (Lost)'' Shows *''Nooblet (Series)'' *''Shattered Silence: Murder Calling'' Films Acted In This list is incomplete *''The Haunted Cave'' 2011 as Zilex Richards *''The Coup'' 2012 as President, Thomas, Leo, Mr. Lee *''Destruct Fire'' 2012 as Rick Darren, General Tike *''December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox'' 2012 as Dr. Zachery Furgen, Builderman, Salvation Arc Passenger *''The Stalker (Episode 2) 2013 as ''Mrs. Yates *''Bates Motel'' 2013 as Norman Bates *''Destruct Fire'' 2013 as Colonel Erik Werner *''The Revolver'' 2013 as David Warrick/The Revolver *''The Heist 2013 as Furious Styles'' Screen Writer *''The Rescind Saga'' Cancelled Projects *''Double Sided'' *''Married to a Murderer'' Awards *On July 6th, 2013, Zilex1000 won the BLOX awards for Best Director, Best Costume Design and Best Score for Shattered Silence: Fall from Grace, Best Production Design for Through Frosted Glass and Best Series for Nooblet. Zilex currently has the most BLOX awards in ROBLOX. (The award for Best Series'' ''tied with MisterThrowback and Agentmeap's series, MisterMeap.) *On October 30th, 2013, Zilex1000 won WRS's Octoberfest award for Best Director. *Zilex1000 also received a Bloxxy Award for his work on ArclordRPG's Chaos Redemption Trailer. Category:Directors Category:Screen Writers Category:Producers Category:Actors Category:Voice Actor